What Would I Do
by Bunzai
Summary: Tony and Kate are following a suspect when it turns ugly.


**Title** "What Would I Do"

**Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS, maybe in the future but not now…

**Warning;** it's not really a warning but there is maybe one bad word in here, a gun fight and a reference to drugs so you have been warned. Also, this is my first shot at writing FanFiction...I was bored and didn't want to do my work so this is how I passed the time.

"So…."

"So what Dinozzo?"

"Must you sound so accusing all the time?"

"Knowing you Tony…"

"I was just trying to make conversation, we've been sitting in this car for almost five hours now, just trying to get a discussion going " Tony turned his head away in mock discouragement and waited for Kate to bite. He repressed a grin when he saw her guilty expression in the reflection of the car window.

"Sorry Tony but like you said we've been sitting here for hours, I'm hungry, tired and I think you're starting to smell…" she grimaced as she wound the window down a little bit. He ignored the last comment and kept his eyes glued on the Petty Officer down the street who was currently weeding his garden.

"Well we only have another half hour left before McGee and Gibbs go on night watch…… Do you think he did it?" Tony was referring to Petty Officer Timms, NCIS's prime suspect in the death of another officer under investigation for connections to an underground drug smuggling unit.

"Well he has a motive, no concrete alibi and judging by how his garden looks he has a talent for growing weeds."

"I tried growing a bonsai tree once…"

"And?"

"It turned out it was too high maintenance."

"…I must be tired. I know there's a comeback but I just can't find it." Kate leaned against her side of the car and watched the suspect continue his very boring afternoon.

"Well if Gibbs allows it I was thinking of catching the all you can eat night down at the Pasta Palace. Come on Kate; you, me and a plate of momma's mystery ravioli. My treat." Kate smiled and shook her head in defeat. Eating dinner with Tony was better than eating dinner alone wasn't it?

"Hey we have some action, he got a phone call" Tony suddenly moved up in his seat to get a better look. The Petty Officer seemed to nod to his phone and walked into his house. Seconds later he reappeared with a small package and got into his car. He pulled out of his driveway and started down the road. Tony started up the car and followed.

Kate frowned in the passenger seat. "It must be urgent; he didn't even stop to wash his hands."

They followed him through the streets for several minutes before they got caught at a red light. Not wanting to alert him Tony had to stop the car and waited like everybody else.

"Dammit!" he hit the steering wheel and watched as the Petty Officer's car drove off without them. "Gibbs is going to fire us…"

"Take the next right there's an old factory yard that would be perfect for a drop off point." Kate nudged Tony and pointed towards the next turn off.

"How did you know that?" Tony asked as he made the turn once the light turned green and found the Petty Officers car pulling into the old gates.

"I used the map book." She responded.

"Oh Kate what would I do without you." He teased.

"Probably be looking for another job." Tony smiled; it was good to know Kate was feeling better. "I can't get Gibbs on his cell; something tells me he broke it again. Do you think we should just park out here?"

Tony tried to asses the situation, usually the Petty Officer would make the drop and then an hour later someone would come to pick it up. Chances were their suspect was alone with the evidence. If they moved now they would probably catch him but if they waited….

"Let's drive in and find out what Petty Officer Timms is up too." He moved the car from its covert position and rolled into the gates. They approached the car in question carefully before Tony realised their suspect wasn't in it.

"Shit get down, get down!" both Tony and Kate ducked as the windscreen shattered from the sudden hail of bullets. At the same time both reached for their weapons and opened their doors for cover.

"Where is he?" Kate yelled as she readied her gun. Tony scanned the area and found him hiding beside the edge of the building using an old drum for cover.

"In the corner to your left, someone must have tipped him off." Tony covered his head as the Petty Officer fired several more rounds into the car.

"Give us some cover I think I can get a clear shot!" Kate yelled to Tony who nodded and waited for Timms to reload. With Tony providing cover Kate tried to improve her angle but her shots still went wide.

"Damn" she whispered as she felt a bullet graze her arm. They had been set up; the petty officer had the perfect cover.

"Kate are you okay, you didn't get a shot near him!" her partner called from across the car. Kate rolled her eyes, leave it to Tony to still annoy her during the middle of a shoot out.

"I'm fine I just can't get the right angle. If you think you can do better be my guest." The next time Kate provided the cover while Tony moved from behind the car to get a better shot. It reaped the same results.

"And you accused me of being a bad shot, where are you aiming? Hit the guy with the gun not the wall next to him!" Kate yelled above the sound of gunfire.

"I just need one more shot; if I can get behind the column I think I can hit him."

"We need to find a way out of here; we're stuck in the open." Kate eyed the open gates behind them that were only twenty meters away; still that was twenty meters too far.

"Give me one more chance; if I screw up I'll buy you dinner for the next week." Tony grinned knowing Kate was tempted by the deal. She had been eating left over Chinese for the lat few days.

"Only if I pick the meal, I don't trust your taste in food."

"Deal, see Kate it wasn't that hard, you just have to learn to compromise." He waited for her signal before running towards the brick column closer to the Petty Officer. Kate tried to distract the shooter but he noticed the other agent heading towards cover.

"Tony get down!" her warning sent him sprawling along the gravel car park leaving his gun behind. He backed up against the column silently swearing to himself. Kate waited and reloaded her gun; she had noticed Tony loose his weapon and was prepared for another onslaught.

"You okay?" she yelled

"Yeah just give us a moment." He tried to reach his gun extending his arm along the ground trying to keep as low as he could. He was an inch away before a bullet caught the sleeve of his shirt. In shock he recoiled his hand back quickly. "It's too far away!"

Kate cursed; the petty officer was no fool. He knew she couldn't hit him unless she gave up her cover and he knew Tony was useless without a gun. It would only be a matter of time before he picked them both off. She had to try something daring and hope for the best.

"Tony, on the count of three move for your gun!" she called to him.

"Why, what's happening Kate?"

"On the count of three okay!"

"Kate?"

"1…2…."

"Kate?"

"Three!"

Tony did what he was told, not wanting to waste the opportunity and dashed for his gun. Picking it up off the ground he didn't bother to find cover as he aimed for the Petty Officer. On the second bullet the suspect went down. Tony rushed over with his gun still in the firing position; he kicked the body over and confirmed the death.

"Geez Kate, what would I do without you…?" He smiled, repeating his jest from before and waited for her comeback. None came.

"Kate?" he turned around and felt his heart shatter.

"….Kate."


End file.
